Social networks on the Internet are becoming increasingly common as a way to keep in touch and up to date on family and friends. However, members of various social networks may also on occasion need assistance from their friends, family or other trusted people in their social network(s). For example, they may have automobile failures that leave them stranded on the road. This leads to frustration and a feeling of helplessness especially where being alone is involved.
In this regard, there is a need for systems and methods that overcome shortcomings of the prior art.